Taking a Chance Chapter 4
by MetekinGiant
Summary: Dawn and Piplup are followed by Ash and Pikachu into the forest, with interesting results. Enjoy ;)


I got to school on Monday morning early, so I waited at my locker for Brock, like I usually did when he was late. I checked my schedule and realised that I had more books than I needed, so I opened my locker, intending to put my spare book inside. I looked inside and saw a rose, with a note attached to it. Curious, I picked it up and read the note.

_Ash,_

_People say that a rose knows the entire history of love between two,_

_But even two of these roses cannot show my love for you._

_My love for the one whom I depend,_

_A love that will never end._

_From,_

_A Secret Admirer_

I was shocked. _A secret admirer?_ I thought. Was this some sort of prank by Brock, or something? Suddenly, I heard a voice yell, "Oi!" I jumped, startled by Brock's surprising appearance. He looked at the rose and asked, "Who's that for?"

"It's for…me." I responded. I gave him the note to read. "Whoa…" he said. "I know, right?"

"Who wrote this?"

"I dunno. I thought it was, like, a prank from you."

He shook his head, re-reading the note. "Nah, man. I didn't do this." I shot him a stern look, searching for a tiny smirk, a twitch in his eye, anything that might've signalled that he was lying. Brock looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

I rattled my head, breaking my concentration. "It doesn't matter. This is probably some sort of joke, anyway," I said to Brock, now believing that he wasn't lying. Suddenly, the bell rang. The reverberating sound hit me like a slap to the face. Brock and I headed to our first class of the day.

During lunch, Brock and I were having a couple of shots on the basketball court, when I spotted Dawn and her Piplup heading out towards the forest, where we weren't allowed during school hours. I gave the ball to Brock, saying that I was going to the toilet. I got Pikachu and stealthily followed Dawn into the forest. Eventually, Dawn stopped and sat down in front of a pond with Piplup. I hid behind a large tree, motioning to Pikachu not to talk. He nodded, intrigued as to why we were in the forest. Dawn got up and said to Piplup, "OK, Piplup. I've been practising. Want to hear it now?" Piplup chirped in approval. Dawn sighed. "Here we go," she said.

"Oh, his eyes, his eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
His hair, his hair  
Spikes perfectly without him trying  
He's so beautiful  
And I wanna tell her everyday  
Yeah"

"_Who is she singing about?" _I wondered curiously, listening on.

"I know, I know  
If I compliment him he won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that he don't see what I see,"

Dawn had now thrown in a few dance moves, assisted by Piplup. _"Why must she be so perfect?" _I asked myself. 

"But every time she I see him, night or day,  
I say,  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, Ash, you're amazing  
Just the way you are."

My mouth gaped open. Did she just say _Ash_? Dawn sighed, apparently exhausted and smiled to Piplup. "So?" she asked hopefully. "Pip-lup!" Piplup called. Dawn giggled and clapped her hands.

Pikachu was now on the ground and looked up to see my expression. He smiled and hit me with a small Electro Ball to the face, snapping me out of my trance. I was so shocked by Dawn's song that as I tried to leave quietly so that she wouldn't notice me, I tripped over a fallen branch and fell on my face. In the middle of the opening of the forest. In front of Dawn. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as Pikachu face-palmed. He ran out to me and helped me up. "Thanks, buddy," I said. Dawn just stood there, mouth gaping open, much like I was about thirty seconds ago. "Uh…" I began. "Hey…"

"What are you doing here?" asked Dawn, outraged. I quickly racked my brain for a believable excuse. "Mr Dewson told me to go get you. He saw you walk into the forest alone." Dawn gasped. "Am I in trouble?" she asked. I was relieved that she believed me, so I went along with it. "No," I said, "But he told me to tell you not to go in here again."

As I walked Dawn and Piplup out of the forest, Brock spotted me. Dawn thanked me and ran off, clearly embarrassed. Brock jogged over, asking, "What was that about?" Unfortunately, the bell rang. I said, "I'll tell you after school." Brock gave me a quizzical look, then nodded.


End file.
